Patch Notes 1.02
Return To: Updates 'Changes' Fixed: Crash caused by outdated or corrupt settings files #2717 Fixed: 'High-Yield Crop Strains' card will now stay in hand until cancelled, as intended #2713 Fixed: Some instances of 'Avoid Megadeaths' bonus objective not being awarded''' #2720' Changed: Funds available at the start of a mission have been reduced '#2720' Removed: Intervention line of cards does not work as intended and has been removed for now' #2720' Fixed: Reports announcing 'expanding renewables' are no longer shown after the relevant policy card has been cancelled. '#2609' 'Known issues' The Dr. Apocalypse mission has not been unlocked... yet. '#1923' Tooltips for globe reports will appear even if other panels are open on top.' #2585' Some resources may show numbers slightly below zero as the amount remaining. '#2621' Global announcement of temperature change happens a turn late.' #2421' Game has been reported to quit to desktop after the 'Please Wait' message on Windows XP. '#2716' 'Geo gone bust!' report is shown twice after a Bankruptcy loss. '#2328' Some stages of Antarctic devastation may not be displayed correctly in the Earth Change view. '#2506' Efficiency benefits of Fast-Breeder Reactors (4th Gen Nuclear) are not presented properly to the player. '#2714' The panel last visited in regional Telemetry is preserved when starting a new mission. '#2360' Resource shortage notifications are not entirely accurate in some cases.' #2510''' Transport Emissions graph in regional Transport panel does not show predictions. #2660 Graphs with both positive and negative values occasionally have alignment issues. #2709 Maldives scene in the introduction movie sometimes starts with the camera at the wrong position. #2723 Intro can become out of sync with the music on some systems. #2723 Sudden changes from 0 sometimes result in incorrect graphs. #2724 Sometimes sound will fail to initialise; restarting generally fixes this but the sound will never recover without a restart. #2169 If you are banned from all remaining regions on a single turn, the end-turn summary page is entirely blank. #2582 Globe pox do not display on some older graphics cards #2612 Instrument predictor pointers animate from 0 rather than from previous turn's temperature/emissions values when loading from a save game #2673 Music has been reported to, on occasion, stop after several hours of play; restarting the game resolves this. #2694 UI becomes sluggish after several hours of play #2695 Annual Emissions Summary tooltips and Temperature/Emission screen predictors react too strongly to changes in the previous turn. #2721A few BSoD instances have been reported, though we are still investigating what the cause could be. Updating your graphics and audio drivers in always your first workaround in these instances. #2725 The green light ("hand full") on the Minimap and card count on the End Turn button are not updated when cancelling cards. #2387 Atmospheric Contentration button tooltip has wrong text #2557 Some statistics will not make a lot of sense with extremely low population (below 1 million). #2669 Game sometimes crashes when alt-tabbing from fullscreen. #2517 Game manual is out of date #2718 Some Intel onboard graphics cards have problems that cause graphical issues: (1) atmosphere, impact markers and devastation texturing not shown on the globe; (2) globe texture sometimes has visible seams between sections. #2722 Game sometimes crashes at the end of the intro sequence (has only been reported with Intel onboard graphics cards). #2726 Height of stacked graph columns sometimes do not add up to the total for the stat. #2591 FPS drops when region card history page is open #2342 Game might crash when launched. Currently only seen with the Steam version. If you encounter this problem, please send us the Steam error report. #2451 Bonus feature ('making of' notes) not present #1948 Energy sector shortages are sometimes incorrectly reported. #2727